


Avenge me, please

by Stachmou77



Series: Avenge me, please [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Bucky is horny af, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy, PWP, Porn with no feelings and no shame, Steve is not innocent, The og female character is horny, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, bear with me, it's basically porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77
Summary: Thea, Rhodey's niece, spends a few days at the tower. She is h-o-r-n-y. The rest of the team (minus Natasha unfortunately) can't resist and can only submit to her whim and use her.It's basically porn with little to no feelings. Emphasis on "little".
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton/James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor/Original Female Character, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Thor/Original Female Character
Series: Avenge me, please [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697695
Kudos: 30





	Avenge me, please

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first real fanfiction on this website. It's also the first time I release something in English. It is not my mother tongue so, forgive me for any mistakes. It is also not beta'd. 
> 
> I should feel ashamed, but can't find it in me. So enjoy.
> 
> Update: I have corrected everything I could see. I was mortified at the amout of grammatical mistakes.

Rhodey’s niece, Thea, was supposed to be here an hour ago. Where was she? Tony asked himself as he closed again some new blueprints. It was the third so far, and his hyperactive brain couldn’t pick up on anything. He had to upgrade the Starkphone, review the plans for new leg prosthesis and call Pepper to sign some contracts. Let it not be said that he didn’t try at least. He sighed and let his head rest on the table.

"She has arrived, Sir. May I call the others," JARVIS said amused.

"Yes," Tony replied, trying to figure out where he put his sweat. "And don’t think I didn’t hear that tone."

"If you are looking for your Jacket you should look at Dum-E."

Tony muttered a thanks. He walked to the robot which was pretending to hide behind the little couch and kneeled in front of DUM-E.

"DUM-E, I already told you not to take my stuff."

He chirped sadly.

"No, we are not playing hide and seek, again. You know you are too big for that. I always find you too quickly, anyway."

DUM-E whirled around and ran away, YOU took his place. Tony rolled his eyes at the antics and put his sweat. YOU was still silent which was not a good thing.

"What, YOU?"

Silence.

"It is about DUM-E?" he risked himself to guess.

YOU also made a sad chirp. Oh, God…why did he have to create his kids, why?

"I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that he was fat, and I promise we will play.

DUM-E stopped whirling and chirping. Kids…the lot of them. And if that wasn’t the worse, J’ was laughing a real honest to God laugh. Tony shook his head in disbelief. What was his life?

"Yes, we will play Hide and Seek after I meet Thea," he said while running out of his workplace. "J’ Lockdown ‘til I come back."

"Yes, Sir," JARVIS replied still amused.

As he entered the communal room, he was attacked by a not so foreign body, Thea, who almost tackled him to the floor. He blessed all the sparring he did with Tasha because he would have been on the floor. Even after greeting him, Thea didn’t let go, no, she was firmly attached to him, limbs around him, gripping hard. He couldn’t help but feel a little hot and bothered by the warm body against him.

He sighed and tried to think of something else. He certainly couldn’t pop a boner for Rhodey’s niece and in front of the others. No. He couldn’t. But his body, still touch starved and randy didn’t receive the memo. He really needed to get laid.

The sudden thought of Steve made him ache. But he was in a relationship with Murder Muffin. How could Tony, in the wrong side of his thirties even compete? He shook his head, hugged her back and walked toward the rest of the team, who were looking at them weirdly.  
Why are they looking at us like that? Have they figured it out? Tony thought anxiously. He tried to smile but failed and decided to talk to Thea.

"I know you missed me, but don’t you want to see the rest of the team," he said cheerly.

It was the right word to say. Before he could prepare himself to let go, she was already on her feet, facing the team. Tony discreetly arranged himself and took a deep breath which wasn’t so discreet, by all the looks he got. He ducked his head and shuffled on his feet. It was not his fault…it was a natural reaction.

Thea's squeal made him look up. She was in front of Bucky who looked mildly concerned, by the way he was twitching his fingers. Steve next to him looked at him worried. Bucky didn’t have a lot interaction with civilians. It is not that he wasn’t fit mentally, but he seemed to prefer staying close to Steve, who lived like a grandpa. Tony had tried, countless time, to make them go with him to parties or clubs. They refused. Eve-ry-time. He had heard stories from Howard and the rest of the Howling commandos that Steve and Bucky were lady charmers back then. Tony simply didn’t understand why they wouldn’t adapt. He, himself, was randy after not having sex for a couple weeks. How could they stay so…proper?

Thea was not only staring at Bucky, but she was making grabby fingers toward him. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Thea, you are not a kid. You are not a koala and he is not a tree…"

She pouted before stomping her feet as she walked closer to Bucky, who still looked concerned, even though now there was a hint of smugness on his face. She was looking up at Bucky who was clearly taller than her and three third of the group.

"Well, he looks tall enough and sturdy enough for me to climb so…" She walked around him assessing his body strength. She mused out loud, "I think Bronco over here could definitely handle me."

Bucky’s eyes widen and Tony spluttered. No. She didn’t imply what he thinks. When Tony looked around to catch the reactions of the others, he found the same expression on their face: interrogation and surprise.

"Thea," Tony said sighing, "You can’t say that to people you don’t know."

Thea pouted and looked at the others.

"You are the Avengers. I’m sure you’ve seen weirdos. And it is not as if I was throwing my underwear at the Sergeant," she said seriously.

Tony rolled his eyes not really annoyed by her familiar antics.

"No one has ever thrown their panties at us," Clint mumbled.

"Shut up," Tasha replied, smirking. "You wanted to be a spy, so stay in the shadow."

"What! Does it mean Steve and Bucky…?" He left his question unfinished.

Steve smiled smugly, a faint blush on his cheek. Bucky was still eyeing Thea.

"Well - Steve started.

"Of course yes!" Thea exclaimed, enthusiastically, "The 40’s was almost worse than nowadays! I’m sure all the dames went around and tried to feel up the good ol’ Cap and his Sergeant."

Tony hid his smile at Steve’s embarrassment. Bucky was still not looking away and stared at Thea with a smirk on his face. Tony, who already felt hot and bothered, needed a fan to cool down. Or a dick in your ass, muttered a traitorous voice in his head.

"I wouldn’t say all of them, but yes. Women were quite fond of us," Steve said still blushing.

"Yeah, but who can blame them? I’d do the same….” She licked her lips, eyes still on Bucky. “If I was wearing any."

Tony choked on his saliva. What the hell was she doing? Thea, as if she had heard his remark, turned around, and walked toward the elevator. As she passed by him, she kissed him on the cheek.

The rest of the team looked at her shocked. Well, maybe not Bucky. He had a glint in his eyes that made him shivered.

The days passed in a blur. Between Thea’s antics and sexual innuendos, Bucky following her like a little dog and by extension Steve, and Tash and Clint having sex everywhere, Tony didn’t know what to do. The sexual tension was too much and only Bruce seemed to be unfazed by all that. Tony didn’t know if he should be glad or not and didn’t try to read too much into the situation. He felt a stir in his groin and groaned: "God, not again".

Images of Thea almost half naked in the communal in her “homewear” which made Clint choke on his cereals, Steve burn himself with the skillet, Tasha even dropped her glasses on the floor and Bucky growled - a honest to God growl - and Tony blacked out for a second before seeing himself run out of the communal.

He pushed his penis away from the zippers of his jeans and arranged himself.

"J’, what Brucie is doing?"

"He is examining the young lady."

"Examining? Is she ok?" he asked worried, a dozen horrifying conclusions coming into his mind.

"She doesn’t seem to be in danger."

The tone in JARVIS voice made him think. He was…weird. And it was an AI, so weirdness should come with the package but that…

"Show -"

"Hello, Tones" Steve greeted him, smiling softly. Bucky waved at him. Tony jumped in surprise and waved in response. Steve eyed Tony suspicious.

"Are we bothering you? You look pale."

"No, I was checking on Thea, she is being examined by Bruce."

Bucky frowned.

"Is she sick?"

Tony shrugged.

"Don’t know. I was about to ask for video footage of what is happening before you came."

"J’, could you please show us what's happening with Thea,” Steve asked, with his Captain voice.

  
They all looked worried and a bit grim. If she had asked for Bruce’s help it must be important. And the fear of anything happening to her while she was under their watch was like a low blow from the universe. The mighty heroes of Earth they were called.

  
They settled in front of the TV as it flicked to life. Thea was laying on her back, legs apart held by a leg rest. She was in her bras only. Bucky walked closer to the tv and growled at the sight. Tony had…he looked away to show some respect when he found Steve’s blue eyes on him. He was assessing him impassively. Tony felt his penis twitched and an aching need to be full. He sighed. God Lord, no.

"Look at that Stevie," Bucky said.

They both turned to look at the screen. Thea seemed to sport some big glasses which were black. Some sort of totally opaque material, which means she couldn’t see what was being done to her.

"J’, sounds up," he demanded pressed.

Wordlessly, the AI did so. Now, they could hear the sound clearer.

"When was the last time you tried?" Bruce asked as he was rubbing his thumb on her glistening clitoris.

"A few weeks ago."

"And you are sure nothing could get in?"

"Yep. We tried a few times, but his dick couldn’t go in. I don’t know why."

"Were you stressed?"

"Kind of? I don’t know, it is my first time. And…he is supposed to be experienced…she moaned softly as Bruce entered his index. He moved it slowly.

"You were saying?" he asked her, smirking.

"He wasn’t really. I don’t know. He tried to finger me, I was wet enough, but it wasn’t good. At all. Not like what you are doing, and you are being professional…so it means something."

"So, you may not have been attracted enough and your body knew it. For now, there is nothing wrong with your vagina. You are wet and firm."

"I don’t know why but it is the most beautiful compliment I have ever heard."

  
Bruce chuckled and pushed another finger in her. There was a loud wet popping sound which made Bruce lick his lips. He still caressed her clitoris and fingerfucked her quickly. Her back arched and a small scream was let out. She put her forearm on her face and bit it. Her boobs were getting out of their cages. Bruce took the bra off without her noticing. He caressed her nipples hard. She was now writhing on the table. Tony felt more than he saw a hand on his bulge. He didn’t have to turn around to see who it was.

Steve. Fucking. Rogers.

He unzipped his jeans and pushed him out of it.

"Cap, whoa whoa, what are you doing?" he asked as he tried to hide his penis with his hands.

"Stevie, come on prepare him fast, I want to fuck someone. Anyone."

Tony’s eyes bulged and he tried to escape. Too late. Tony was lifted and put laying on his back, legs on Steve’s shoulder. Tony tried to move or do something to escape.

"Lube," Bucky said handing an almost empty bottle of lube.

Wait what? Tony hole was more than twitching and he was sure to come before having anything inside of him. God. The idea of being manhandled and used by Captain. Fucking. America and Barnes made him dizzy.

"Have you ever done that Tones?" Steve asked with a hoarse voice, full of need.

"In the past yes."

"Stevie, my dick is going to fall off," Bucky whined.

Steve chuckled and fingered Tony opened and loose. Thoroughly. He couldn’t focus on anything other than the moans and wet sound coming from the tv and Steve’s fingers in him tapping his prostate at each time. This was entirely too much and too…

  
A sound on the TV and them look up. Bruce had stopped fingering her took his fingers out. There was slick coming out of her and a wet popping sound. Bruce was looking at his fingers and smearing the slick on his palm before jerking himself off. He closed briefly his eyes and scooted forward. He rubbed the head of his dick on her vulva. Slowly. As slowly as Steve was reciprocating on Tony's entrance.

"What is it?" Thea asked breathlessly.

"I think you know it."

The three men in the lab stopped. Thea moaned loudly and caressed her nipples before sliding her hands where Bruce’s dick was. She jerked him off a few times before pressing his dick in her entrance.

"Good girl," Bruce whispered, as he entered her.

Thea gasped and gripped the sheet under her as Bruce thrusted in and out, working slowly his length in.

"Some player, your boyfriend. You are going to get fucked by a real man, how does it feel?"

"Full, so good, please, Bruce."

"Hm hm, call me Daddy," he corrected her.

"Daddy, breed me, please," she whispered loudly.

Bruce thrusted in completely and she let out a loud moan. And Tony screamed. Steve still staring at the screen had split Tony open on his, more than average dick, and Tony…Tony was ecstatic and coming so hard he almost fainted. It didn’t rebuffed Steve who fucked him at the same pace as Bruce. Thea was screaming and begging for more and Bruce was given it to her. She was a sweaty mess on the table. Like Tony, who didn’t think straight or was not even aware of his surroundings. God, it was good. Steve’s cock felt so good inside of him.

"So good Steve, so good, please, use me, fuck me…" he mewled endlessly.

Steve bent on him and kissed him slowly. It did contrast with the hard fuck and it made him feel some type of way. Good…Lord. Steve lifted him like he was nothing and fucked him slowly. Tony was grasping at his broad shoulders for dear life. The dick inside of him felt like home, the burn at the rim, the lube and his prostate being violated was heaven.

He didn’t notice Steve had placed them on the couch, until his back found a soft material. He sighed in pleasure and let himself go.

"Good Lord, Tony, you feel so good…around me. I won’t…last long…"

"Come in me, Steve…yes," he screamed as he felt himself come.

Steve chased his own pleasure and his orgasm came as fast. Tony could have come on the feeling of Steve’s cum in his ass, and his dick twitched valiantly. They stayed in this position for a few minutes. Then, Steve rolled on his back, putting Tony on top of him. Tony who was now hiding his blushing face in the crook of the neck of Steve.

"That good, hm?"

Tony mumbled something.

"Don’t even think I have seen you that speechless. Should have fucked you on the hellicarrier and every time we had an issue."

Tony didn’t have the strength to pretend being against this idea.

"You’d stay on my dick 24/7. Sucking it or taking it in your sweet and lovely ass."

Steve grabbed his cheeks, pried them open and trace his rim with his index. Tony was oversensitive and didn’t know if he should cry for more or less. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Steve plunged his index and middle finger and scissored him. He groaned in both pain and pleasure combined.  
Steve shushed him.

"I wish I could see my cum falling out of your opened ass, but you’ll have to feel it for now. I’ll have to fuck you some more later in your bed."

Tony thought he was dead. It had to be. Steve wanted to fuck him. Again. Wait…and Bucky?

"Bucky," he whispered still boneless on Steve’s chest.

Steve tensed and asked Jarvis. The images on the tv changed and they could see Bucky entering Bruce’s lab. Bruce was not in sight. When did he go?

"What is he doing?" Tony asked hoarsely.

Steve smiled amusedly.

"Finally. He had been scaring me with this whole "Thea this”, “Thea that”. I couldn’t even sleep without him annoying me with her."

Tony felt himself go hard on Steve’s leg for no other reason that his boyfriend was going to fuck Thea. He was really fucked up.

"I didn’t know the capsicle couple was open," he said calmly, trying to will his erection away.

"Couple?" Steve choked.

"Yes, like boyfriends."

"Bucky and I, no," Steve protested loudly.

"Oh, but…"

"No. We never tried anything it’d be like Rhodes and you."

Tony scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Yes, you see. I don’t see him like that. At all."

"Oh."

Tony felt relief.

"And you and Pepper?"

His relief turned to something heavier.

"No. Not anymore. She is with Happy, now."

"Oh."

It was to Steve’s time to be silent. Tony mused on his chest and watched the TV. Bucky was still staring at Thea’s body in silence. She hadn’t notice him, yet.

Bucky walked closer to her not caring is she saw him or not. He placed himself between her open legs and approached his face to the cum leaking vulva. He touched her entrance with his human fingers and played with the rim. Good lord, more cum came out.

"Bruce? I thought we were finished."

Bucky looked at her for a moment and decided quickly on the next steps. He grumbled something while taking off his gear, shirts, guns, knives, everything. He took off his belt from his pants and crawled above her. He took each hand, placed them above her head an attached the belt like cuffs. She huffed and tried to take them out with no success. He pressed firmly on them as a silent order. She stopped struggling. He caressed her body with his human hand, his robotic one twitching by his side. She moaned softly. But he could hear her fear.

  
Bucky felt a rush. She said she could handle him and he’ll see. He’ll destroy her pussy and ruin her for any man. He took off her legs from the leg rest as he laid completely naked on her body. She gasped and tried to escape but he pressed his body on hers, his dick leaking on her open entrance. He approached himself to her ear, balanced himself and took off the opaque glasses, throwing them on the floor.

"You said, if I recall perfectly, that you could handle me. Here I am."

Thea eye were comically wide and her breathing quicker. As she pressed her hips into his, she went rigid. Bucky was smug and proud of his big, fat dick and ready to spread her open.

"I hope Bruce opened you really good because I’m going to own that pussy," he said as he pushed forward. If he felt a resistance, it gave away quite instantly. Her pussy was to wet to push him away and she must have noticed it because as he went deeper, she relaxed.

He didn’t wait a second and withdrew almost all of his dick and pushed in, in one unstopping slide. His balls were wet, and his dick was enjoying coming in this juicy pussy. He thrusted a few times angling himself so more of his dick could go in and…bingo…as he found himself almost balls deep in. Her walls were like soft velvet and gripped on his dick like a vice. He sat on his haunches and thrusted a few times making a moan loudly his name. She met each of his thrust with eagerness. He slid out and pushed in watching with pride and delight how his cock stretched her. He bent to his former position and fucked her through one, then two orgasms.

She milked his dick so hard and good, and he let himself come. Hard. He fell onto her, caressing her beautiful body and nibble her nipples. Lavishing on the hard beads. One nipple after the other.

It took him more minutes than he wanted to admit to come back to his senses. He stood up and took off the handcuffs. He patted her cheeks and kissed her some more.

"Good girl."

As he went out, he could see Thor and Clint standing in his way. He waved at them.

"Didn’t know you’d come, I would have left her standing," he said laughing.

"It is not for me, even though I probably dreamed more of it than I want to admit."

Bucky smirked and turned around to see Thor caressing Thea. She looked at him in a daze. He held out a small vial, that she took and drank.

"What is it?" Bucky asked Clint.

"Don’t know, maybe Viagra."

Bucky rolled his eyes at the answer. Wait.

"Does Viagra work for women?"

"Yep, better for the stamina and wetness."

Bucky learned things every day. They observed Thor pulling Thea until her legs were on his shoulder. Whereas Bruce had to use something to lever himself to be at the right height, Thor was at the right height. They saw him with bated breath has he pushed forward. He dick was…godly. Way bigger than Bucky and larger. None of the two men outside knew how she didn’t cry from pain. All she seemed to be was a pleasure mess. They saw Thor’s dick go in and in…until he was almost balls deep. Bucky felt his dick hardened and he knew Clint wasn’t faring well as he swore out loud.

"Jesus. Now we know what the vial was for," he said in shock.

"These Asgardian, really deviant," Clint commented out of breath.

"Look at her belly," Bucky pointed, mouth gaping.

"Fuck…" Clint growled.

Yes indeed, Fuck. Thea’s belly was round from Thor’s dick. He hadn’t let her get used to his girth and was getting in and out, rounding her belly every time he was in. She was screaming his name and begging to come and for mercy. They could have believed she was in pain if Thor’s dick wasn’t so glistening with slick and her body flushed. Clint went in before he could register. He used the step to be taller, unzipped his pants and freed his hard erection. He didn’t waste any time before fucking her mouth.

The room became silent except for the sounds of slapping skins and sucking.

Thor was not even out of breath. The only hint that he was getting pleasure was the caress he gave to her legs as he went deeper if that was possible. Clint was now bent on the table as he fucked her. He made a sign to Bucky who walked faster.

"Her mouth, God. I don’t know what Thor is doing to her but jeez. Deepthroat on…"

He grumbled something before stilling. Eyes wide, mouth gaping. He thrusted a few more times enjoying the hot and warm mouth before stepping down.

Bucky didn't waste no time and he took his place. He slapped his dick on her open mouth before sliding in. She accepted his larger dick, eager. He closed his eyes as the vibration from her moans made his knees wobble. As his balls grew tighter, he started thrusting slowly in her mouth. The tip of his dick hit the back of her throat and she gasped for air. He slowly thrusted back out. There again, Bucky was mesmerized by the plumped lips around him. He couldn’t believe he had already fucked her now she was sucking his dick. That was really a dream come true.

He moved faster and deeper, choking her just the right amount and came in her throat. His vision went white, then black and he felt himself stumble before sliding out of her mouth. Clint helped him getting near the other end of the table to witness Thor’s orgasm. They both put their hands on her lower belly as Thor’s thrusted in and out frantically. His eyes were now electric blue and they could feel the thunder around them.

Thor gripped her hips tighter and pushed the rest of his dick in her. The part that was still out. Thea’s body arched and she screamed silently. Thor went all the way out and with ease. He was rumbling something about stars and Gods when he stilled eyes closed. Clint and Bucky gasped, when they felt Thor’s cock filling her tummy. It was pulsating and making it fuller and harder. They looked at each other then at Thor in wonder.  
Bucky knew he said he’d ruined her for any men but, even he, couldn’t fight a God.

Their attention was all attracted by Thea. She was still writhing on Thor’s dick. She tried to masturbate but Thor slapped her hands away. One of her leg not supported by Thor felt around his hips.

  
"You’ll come from my cum filling you, breeder," he said darkly, "Otherwise. I’ll have to train you to cum at my command, until you’ll beg me to come."

It seemed to do the trick because Thor’s was now humming appreciatively and caressing her thighs as she moaned his name.

"Yes, take all of my cum and let the nature do its work."

They don’t know how long they stay, witnessing a God fucking and….breeding a human but when he came out, not without some whining from Thea, he was shining. Literally. Thea’s tummy looked like a 3 months pregnant woman and she was rubbing her tummy in contentment. How much come did she receive? Bruce, Bucky, and Thor…

The image of her pregnant with either of their child tugged something at his heart.

He sent a look at Thor, Clint and now Bruce who was looking at them from across the room and grinned.

"What a good girl," he said.

"Our girl," they all replied.

They looked down at her and smiled with longing. She was theirs now.

Fin.


End file.
